


螳螂捕蝉

by yoyoyo04090223



Category: PとK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo04090223/pseuds/yoyoyo04090223
Summary: 黑崎高志郎x山猫应该是个欢喜冤家的故事（可能吧）
Relationships: Yamashita Tomohisa/Kamenashi Kazuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	螳螂捕蝉

黑崎高志郎的猫捡了一只奶猫回家。  
“你从哪里带来的私生子？……”  
早就被摘了蛋蛋的黑猫眨了眨眼，细长的瞳孔表达出对黑崎质问的鄙夷。怯生生的小猫从橘色斑纹的毛色上看不出和黑猫有什么血缘关系。它吃光了黑猫剩下的猫粮，喝了几口水，黏着黑猫在它脚边绕来绕去，被黑猫摁在怀里舔毛。  
这对便宜父子的亲昵让黑崎看得眼热，恶狠狠地戳着黑猫脑门宣布：“我、不、会、收、留、这……小崽子！”嘴上这么说，但还是添了比平时多一倍的食水以后才出门。  
  
桂木敏夫还在研究米糠腌菜，这个经营高级法式餐厅的老头整天抱着米糠罐尝试各种食材的腌制。他煞费苦心的腌菜每次的成品都非常难吃，却还没放弃。 他啐掉腌坏的黄瓜，漱了口，浅浅地抿了一小口热咖啡，苦得直皱眉，而真纪子已经心领神会地移开了他手边的糖罐，不容置疑地摇了摇头。黑崎高志郎冷漠地收回视线，接过真纪子手上的照片和信封。  
“结婚欺诈。”没有糖吃，桂木像受委屈的小孩子似的撇了撇嘴，补充道。“我的那份，一千万。”  
黑崎捏着照片眉心拧紧了，他对红鹭不感兴趣，但是照片上的人……  
除了目标的红鹭以外，还有一张偷拍，笑靥如花的漂亮女孩和一头金发的年轻男人亲昵地挽着手并肩散步，那女孩是三岛由佳里。  
三岛由佳里是租住在他隔壁的穷鬼大学生吉川冰柱的朋友，他们见过几面。这位大小姐浑身散发着不谙世事的单纯，的确是个容易下手的好目标。  
“为难的话可以不做。”桂木敏夫笑着说，明晃晃的激将法。  
“我自己会判断。”黑崎没有拒绝。  
他离开桂木的VIP会客厅，短暂地告别黑暗。  
  
从桂木那里回来之后，黑崎久违地梦到了还没有家破人亡的高中时期，父亲是普通的公司职员，母亲是家庭主妇，姐姐比他大两岁，当时在忙着报考大学。黑崎高志郎在学校里独来独往，沉默寡言，和同龄人鲜少交流，自认也没有什么存在感。他经常独自躺在教学楼楼顶运动场的安全网外的平台边缘眺望天空，那么危险的位置不会有人来跟他分享。  
但是田边智出现了。  
他抱着篮球远远地询问黑崎：“为什么喜欢待在那里？”  
黑崎记得自己没有回答。  
田边智扔下篮球，越过安全网。  
  
黑崎放下手里的专辑，装作不经意地和金发男人对视，即将擦肩而过的时候，果然听到了对方迟疑的声音。  
“黑崎？你是黑崎吧？！还记得我吗？高中那时候，高一我们同班……”  
金发男人比划着手势，对这场“偶遇”欣喜若狂。  
“……小智？”黑崎犹豫着念出对方的名字，他习惯隐藏情绪，当下不知道做什么反应。  
“真的是你啊！黑崎……真是好久没见了！那时候为什么退学了啊，连个招呼都不打一声，你去哪里了？”  
男人激动得涌出眼泪，抱住了黑崎。  
跟旧友重逢让黑崎难得地卸下防备，但，即便田边智锲而不舍地追问，他还是隐瞒了关于近况的部分实情。  
“你还是和以前一样话少……现在还喜欢一个人在安全网外面待着吗？”  
这算是他们之间独有的回忆。  
“我那个时候跟班上那群人就是处不来！跟你一起在安全网外面看着天空的时候，就不会去想那么多，能很快平静下来。真的，还好有你在。”田边智无比怀念。  
黑崎抿了抿嘴角，那也是他在那个时期为数不多的愉快记忆。  
  
第二次见面、第三次见面他也如期赴约了，想要确认一件事。  
“我姐姐开了家公司，我在她那里工作。”  
“你有兴趣啊？真的太好了。”  
“是很有意思的事哦。”  
“你知道结婚欺诈吗？”  
“来加入我们吧！外面到处都是蠢货，凭你的能力，有了这个门路，从这些蠢货身上拿钱轻而易举！”  
黑崎高志郎绝不会放过任何一个欺诈师。  
他有过田边智只是被人蒙蔽误入歧途的犹豫，时至今日已经被对方“欺诈很有趣”的邀请态度激怒。曾经的挚友现在只是他要吞下的红鹭。  
  
田边美咲，32岁，艳丽型的美女，她是田边智的姐姐，也是田边智选择做红鹭的契机。她用美色和花言巧语哄骗那些成为她“未婚夫”的男人，以结婚后用夫妻名义经营店铺需要开店资金为由骗取对方积蓄。黑崎高志郎调查了田边美咲的受害者，了解了这只红鹭的行骗流程。田边美咲相当傲慢，享受把人玩弄于股掌之间的乐趣。黑崎想要扮作蹩脚的追求者——一个在田边美咲面前用和她同样的行骗手段暴露身份的菜鸟同行。以田边美咲的性格，会很乐意出手陪玩来“教育新人”。  
但是有人捷足先登了。  
田边美咲身边有一个叫“山根”的年轻男人，两人出双入对，关系亲密。山根对田边美咲出手阔绰，百依百顺，看来是个沉浸在美色陷阱里的有钱的傻子——她的下一个目标。  
黑崎和田边智在一家咖啡厅见面，他用简单的谈话诱导让田边智聊到了山根。  
“其实……这是个秘密哦，我姐姐说这人是个入门没多久的新手红鹭，想装成有钱人家的公子哥行骗却到处露马脚。他挑错了练手对象，以为自己可以骗我姐姐的钱，反倒是被我姐姐耍得团团转。”  
田边智家境贫寒，双亲很早去世，是姐姐省吃俭用供他读书，长姐如母，他对田边美咲是绝对服从的。对黑崎的信任让他急于把黑崎变为同路人，于是像姐姐灌输自己那样，向黑崎透露了很多田边美咲和山根的交往情报，而且，洋洋自得地描述了和三岛由佳里交往的情况，第一次尝试还是小打小闹，他已经骗取这位缺爱的大小姐上百万了。  
黑崎因为田边智的游戏态度感到恼火，嘴角下撇，很难掩饰自己的表情。这时传来轻佻的口哨声，有些刺鼻的香水味扑面而来盖过了咖啡厅的苦香。田边智慌忙回头，眼神慌乱。  
“小智！这么巧。”  
来人穿着设计有些花里胡哨的名牌衬衫，微敞着领口，站不直似的斜倚着咖啡桌，他的项链和手环都是当季新款，也是很浮夸的风格。男人额头上架着圆墨镜，眯眼呲牙笑得贱兮兮的，看到黑崎这个陌生人在旁一秒恢复正形，是个很清俊的青年。他手上把玩着一个很普通的金属打火机，这和他的一身行头完全不搭。  
“啊、我……”田边智受到惊吓，差点咬到舌头。男人不以为意地坐到他旁边，自我介绍，主动向黑崎伸手问候：“我是小智的准姐夫。”语气十足炫耀，的确无脑。  
看来是个比白石阳一还自来熟的家伙。  
不是同行更像是同类的气息。  
田边智回过神来，赔笑：“山、山根先生，你怎么在这里？姐姐也会过来吗？”  
男人看了看黑崎，露出了恍然大悟的表情，对着田边智挑眉：“是不是打扰到你约会了？”  
山根说了句玩笑话，意料之外的是田边智有点惊慌，解释说是好久没见的高中同学的重逢，急于否认的样子也很奇怪。黑崎心里诧异表面上不为所动，山根把打火机扔给了田边智，笑着说：“送你了！”然后先一步告辞了。  
  
黑崎回到家里，他的两位主子缩在他的床上，蜷成两个圆圆的猫饼，脑袋挨在一起半眯着眼睛，睨着突然闯入的单身狗主人。这让他有一瞬间想把这对便宜父子双双请出家门。  
晚上黑崎坐在地毯上吃最新口味的泡面，小猫友好地蹭着他的膝盖，眼神热切地盯着他手上的面条。  
这时隔壁突然爆发争吵，随后是响亮的摔门声，以及吉川冰柱带着哭腔追着喊“由佳里”的声音。  
由佳里交了男友的事让吉川冰柱产生了那么一点点的挫败感，嘴上说着不甘心被赶超一步，但她还是为好友感到高兴。  
慢慢地，她注意到了由佳里的很多反常表现，开始觉得很不放心。由佳里在晚饭时间常常跑来她这里跟她一起吃，说是不想因为自己交了男友让吉川有被忽视的感觉，不和家人一起吃饭也没关系，吉川猜想由佳里和家人发生了矛盾；衣食无忧的大小姐居然在女仆咖啡厅打工，因为缺钱——男友的母亲重症住院，需要一笔手术费，而她没有从家里拿钱，这也侧面映证了她和家里有了嫌隙；吉川疑心这位神秘的男朋友对由佳里有所隐瞒，好言相劝由佳里不要太过信任对方，本质乖乖女的由佳里非常生气，饭也没吃就离开了。  
没有追回由佳里的吉川闷闷不乐地回到住处，黑崎坐在台阶上朝她比了个开枪的手势。吉川不想搭理他，垂着头脚步虚浮。  
“你的朋友被骗了。”  
  
“未来的警官大人，你要怎么做呢？”  
对于黑崎高志郎的奚落，吉川冰柱昂着头，倔强地和黑崎对视了几秒，眼睛里有水光闪动。她并不考虑向黑崎寻求帮助。黑崎认为吉川满口理想主义的空话，他有些好奇这位要贯彻爱与和平的警官志愿生如何使用她自认为正义的手段来“拯救”她的朋友。  
  
“这是什么？”黑崎注意到田边智手边放了一个糖果色的纸袋，里面好像是锡纸包装的速食点心。  
“街角的移动餐车那里买的三明治。那个大小姐可没有尝过这种简陋的食物，很容易被这种东西感动到。”  
“你对她了解多少？”  
田边智看出黑崎神色有异，笑了一下，一副过来人的劝诫口吻：“不要同情猎物啊。”  
这句提醒让黑崎忍不住笑了。他当然不会。他垂着眼睛，没有注意到田边智看他的专注眼神。  
  
眼看约会时间要到了，田边智拿起纸袋匆忙告辞。黑崎决定跟踪。在田边智的约会地点他发现了跟踪由佳里的吉川冰柱。这个笨女人倒是行动迅速，但是完全不懂得隐藏自己，以她的行事方式还没找到由佳里被骗的证据就要被抓到了。  
由佳里和田边智在学校附近见面，她主动拿出了装着钱的信封，接着田边智说了什么卖惨的话，由佳里一直善解人意地笑着摆手否认，满眼都是信任。最后田边智拿出杀手锏——亲手做的三明治，由佳里果然感动得落泪，两个人甜甜蜜蜜地拥抱了一会儿，一起离开了。  
黑崎想要跟着吉川冰柱追过去。这时一个稍微有点耳熟的声音幽幽响起：“四角关系真可怕。”  
他警觉地转身。  
“Smile～！”咔嚓一声，黑崎微微错愕的脸定格。对方举着相机，眯眼呲牙笑嘻嘻。“真是不错的表情啊黑崎先生，哦不，黑鹭先生！”  
这个不知何时出现的家伙，戴着黑色毛线帽和灰色圆框墨镜，上身是黑色连帽夹克，下身是灰色运动裤，一双居家款的普通人字拖，抬起脚趾蹭了蹭裤腿，然后大摇大摆地走近黑崎。  
  
“打起来了。”  
高杉真央摘下耳机，哼了一声。听筒里传出山猫炸毛的气音，“不要打脸啊！”  
宝生里佳子只是笑笑。  
  
一个月之前，因为委托人上门，流浪猫酒吧提前打烊，两位女性都坐在吧台边安慰落泪的野口武生，只有山猫坐得远远的，在一边沙发上抠脚。  
“看面相、我以为你是个萝莉控的变态来着，没想到……”想到了某位故人，山猫慢悠悠地吐槽。“你被骗了多少？”  
“三千万。”野口捂脸，声音发抖。  
“你丫居然这么有钱！！”  
野口武生为了能够结婚以后把母亲接来东京和自己同住，一生悬命地存钱，但是他遇到了一个叫田边美咲的女人，被对方迷得晕头转向。田边美咲答应了他的求婚，也同意和野口的母亲一起生活。她是真的想跟野口结婚，所以让野口投资夫妻一起经营的店铺，为了未来家庭的生计。他稀里糊涂地把钱给了她，对方就没有了消息。他去田边美咲选址装修一手包揽的店铺找她时发现已经人去楼空，这才反应过来自己被骗了。  
“她是‘红鹭’。”宝生里佳子冷静分析，“靠色相欺骗异性感情榨取金钱的欺诈师。”  
高杉真央露出一点嫌恶的表情，给出一个很符合现实的建议：“你报警去啊。”  
甩掉人字拖的山猫光脚站在桌上叉腰，神气活现。  
“各位——”  
“是不是忘了你们眼前还有一个天才怪盗！！！”  
两位女士沉默了一会儿，忽视了山猫的自荐。  
“不要无视我啊！！你们还有更好的方法吗？还不是要靠本大爷出马！”  
“我不同意，是因为不希望你太出风头。”宝生里佳子反对。  
“为什么？”山猫挑眉。  
“欺诈师形成的网络密不透风，那位姓桂木的先生也在东京，他是欺诈师世界里的皇帝，如果我们要动那只红鹭，一定会惊动他，这会带来不必要的麻烦。”里佳子曾经有一个情人是只白鹭，那段感情让她了解了不少欺诈师世界的内幕。  
“那就……先会会这位桂木先生好啦。”  
这可能行不通，里佳子缓慢地摇了摇头。  
  
“或许，我们可以雇佣黑鹭。”  
高杉真央插了句话。她在匿名论坛里看到了所谓“黑鹭”为被诈骗受害者讨回公道的事迹。  
“黑鹭？黑鹭又是什么？”山猫拖长了音问。“怎～么～都是鸟～”  
“黑鹭是以欺诈师为目标的欺诈师。最强的欺诈师。”  
  
三十分钟后，山猫气喘吁吁地拉开车门，灰头土脸模样狼狈，但露出了不相称的胜利者微笑：“我抓到他了！！！”  
他扬起扣着银色手铐的手腕，黑崎高志郎被迫跟着抬起手，一脸的生无可恋。


End file.
